The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
An existing electrical connector is used for electrically connecting a chip module to a circuit board, and electrically conducting the chip module in a pressing manner. The chip module is provided with contact pads for conducting the electrical connector. The electrical connector generally includes an insulating body and multiple conductive terminals accommodated in the insulating body. Each of the conductive terminals is provided with an elastic arm, and a contact portion electrically conducting the corresponding contact pad of the chip module is provided on the elastic arm. Each of the conductive terminals has better elasticity, and an external pressure needs to be applied to each conductive terminal through other components, such that each conductive terminal is elastically deformed and then in extrusion contact with the corresponding contact pad of the chip module by its elastic force, thereby achieving the electrical conduction between the conductive terminals and the chip module. Another end of each conductive terminal away from the chip module is electrically conducted with the circuit board, thereby achieving the electrical conduction between the chip module and the circuit board.
As the size of the existing electrical connector becomes smaller, the conductive terminals become denser. When the conductive terminals are assembled to the insulating body, some of the conductive terminals may not be assembled in place and may be tilted. Further, when the elastic arm is pressed by the chip module, the elastic arm may also be deflected. Due to the increasingly high density, it may cause two adjacent conductive terminals to contact each other, resulting in short circuiting.
Meanwhile, in the existing electrical connector, in order to prevent the chip module from excessively pressing the elastic arms downward to damage the conductive terminals, supporting portions may generally be provided on the electrical connector. When the elastic arms are pressed downward by the chip module to a certain extent, the chip module abut the supporting portions to prevent the conductive terminals from being excessively pressed. However, the elastic arms will be deflected during the pressing process to scrape the supporting portions, resulting in the damage to the conductive terminals.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need to design an improved electrical connector exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.